The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Forsythia plant, botanically known as Forsythia×intermedia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Minfor6’.
The new Forsythia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in La Ménitré, Maine et Loire, France. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and freely flowering Forsythia plants.
The new Forsythia plant originated from an open-pollination in 2004 of Forsythia×intermedia ‘Courdijau’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,050, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Forsythia×intermedia as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Forsythia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2006 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in La Ménitré, Maine et Loire, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new Forsythia plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in La Ménitré, Maine et Loire, France since May, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Forsythia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.